


For the love of Atlantis

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "What are you talking about?" Laura looks at him and is genuinely confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a Duet/post-Duet AU
> 
> Warnings: Some spoilers for Duet  
> Notes: Kind of a Duet/post-Duet AU  
> Thanks to lishel_fracrium for the fast beta!!  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> My very first slashfic!

"Wait," Rodney says holding up his index finger for emphasis.  
  
Zelenka looks at him expectantly.  
  
McKay puts his right hand on his hip effeminately and snaps his head to the left. He stalks over, grabs Sheppard by his jacket and presses a firm kiss into his lips. John's eyes go wide. He doesn't kiss back but he doesn't push Rodney away either. Carson stares in shock and Elizabeth looks away, embarrassed.  
  
"Just in case this doesn't work," Rodney says huskily as he breaks the kiss. Then his expression changes to one of horror as he backs away, unable to look anyone in the eye.  
  
"Hey," Laura protests in his mind while McKay shakes his head slowly and says, "Just . . . just do it."  
  
Radek presses the button on the dematerializer. A beam comes out and scans Rodney. When it's gone he is no longer there. The computer shows two life signs. "OK -- it's reading as two life-signs. Power levels are steady ..."  
  
"Get 'em out of there!", John interrupts.  
  
Zelenka pushes the button again and the two life-signs disappear from the screen. The beam appears, then disappears leaving McKay and Cadman in its place. After a moment they both collapse to the floor.  
  
Carson rushes forward to check on them. "Let's get them to the infirmary."  
  
***  
  
Laura Cadman awakens in her room. It's been two days since they removed her consciousness from Dr. McKay's brain. They were both discharged from the infirmary this morning and she's been taking it easy. Just glad to be back in my own body again, she thinks.  
  
She hears a soft knock on the door. "Just a minute," she calls and swings her legs over the side of the bed. Laura shuffles over to the door, still feeling a little shaken from her ordeal. Slowly, she opens the door and is surprised to see Lt. Colonel Sheppard standing there.  
  
"Lt. Cadman," he says, "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Laura smiles. "Have a seat."  
  
"No thanks, I'll stand." Sheppard eyes her uneasily. "I'm not sure where to begin. I mean I'm flattered, I really am but there are rules against fraternization for a reason and . . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Laura looks at him and is genuinely confused.  
  
"The kiss? While you were still in McKay's head?" he reminds her.  
  
Cadman laughs, loudly, almost stumbling to the floor. "You thought that was ME?" she asks accusingly.  
  
"It wasn't?" Now it was John's turn to look confused.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but you're not my type."  
  
"But that means . . ." John stumbles back, eyes wide with realization.  
  
"Yup," Cadman's smile beams and she gives him a wink.  
  
***  
  
John tosses and turns but can't fall asleep. His head is swimming with the information from his conversation with Lt. Cadman earlier that afternoon. He had avoided McKay for the afternoon trying to decide what to do with the new data. Rodney kissed me, he thinks. Rodney kissed me. Rodney kissed me. And then he pretended it was Cadman so he could get away with it. How could McKay do that to me! John is angry and hurt. And then he is also aware that he's hard, painfully so. Oh, now that's an interesting development.  
  
He tries to ignore his throbbing erection because there is no way he is going to masturbate to thoughts of McKay kissing him. No, really, it's not going to happen, he tries to convince himself. Staring at the hard outline pushing against his boxers, he groans. Oh, fuck it.  
  
John reaches down and lightly strokes himself through the fabric, reveling in the sensations it brings. Then he shoves his shorts down and runs his hand up the length of his cock, circling his finger around the head. Deciding that he is not in the mood for teasing, he firmly takes his dick in hand and proceeds to hastily jerk himself off. The moment Rodney kissed him replays in his head as if on a constant loop. "Yes," he hisses. "Oh god." His face contorts as orgasm grips him, cum pulsing out over his hand and stomach.  
  
***  
Its 9am and they just finished a meeting about their last mission to PX7-459. Rodney and John are in the mess hall having breakfast, some kind of eggs and not-bacon. McKay is talking about energy readings and the possibilities that there may be a ZPM located somewhere on the planet. In between the bites of food being shoveled into his mouth, his lips and hands are moving a mile a minute. John watches them thoughtfully. Rodney moves on and starts rambling about his latest project and something about the waste system.  
  
John's not really listening. His mind starts to wander. What other things could those lips and hands do? He starts to get a mental image and . . .  
  
"Colonel?" "Colonel!" McKay is speaking to him.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Rodney waves his hand in front of John's face. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I got distracted."  
  
"Distracted?" Rodney looks at him quizzically. "You have the concentration skills of a 5 year old," he quipped. "Well as I was saying, I'm headed back to the lab. I'll see you later, Colonel." Rodney stands up with his tray and heads towards the door.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" John mutters to himself.  
  
***  
  
Rodney walks briskly to his lab. In the back of his mind something bothers him about the way Sheppard was looking at him. He pushes the thought out of his head determined to focus on all of the work he has to do.  
  
No more thinking about John, he chides himself. These projects need my full concentration or the idiots who work for me might blow themselves and half of Atlantis sky high.  
  
The door to the lab slides open. Zelenka is inside fiddling around with an ancient device that was found last week.  
  
"Radek."  
  
He half nods as he acknowledges McKay's presence in the room.  
  
"Any progress?"  
  
A spark shoots out of the device and Zelenka curses in Czech. "No," he says angrily, "is still same as before."  
  
"Do I have to do everything?" Rodney rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Here, give it to me." He reaches out to grab the device.  
  
"Go away, go work on your own projects." Radek greedily clutches the device.  
  
"How old are we? God dammit just give it to me."  
  
"What is your problem, McKay?"  
  
"My problem is that I am surrounded by stupidity."  
  
"Now, now boys," Sheppard drawls from the doorway, "no fighting in the lab." He leans his hip against the doorframe and smiles with his infamous Sheppard charm.  
  
Rodney swallows hard and his eyes roam over the soldier's body before they narrow. "What do you want?"  
  
John looks at him innocently. "I could hear you guys arguing from down the hall. I wanted to prevent my Chief Scientist from committing murder. And seriously McKay, what is your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem" Rodney huffs. His cheeks are slightly flushed and he is starting to sweat. "I have to go," he blurts out and storms out of the lab, shoving past Sheppard.  
  
Radek was staring at the place where Rodney was standing with a perplexed look on his face and then looks up. John looks hurt. "Huh," Radek ponders. Then something clicks. "Oh," he thinks out loud.  
  
"What?" John asks defensively.  
  
"Is nothing," he waves a hand dismissively. It's not his place to get involved. Let the two of them work it out on their own. John shrugs and sulks away. Okay, maybe he can help a little.  
  
***  
  
"So, I think it was not you," Radek says as he slides into the seat next to Cadman who was eating alone.  
  
"Huh?" Laura looks up, bemusedly.  
  
"Who kissed Colonel Sheppard," he continues, "Not. You."  
  
"Yeah," she confesses, "but I already told him that."  
  
"Aaah," the Czech muses aloud, "makes more sense now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The way the two of them have been acting around each other," he points out. "Rodney doesn't know that the Colonel knows. And I think the feelings may be reciprocated."  
  
"What makes you say that?" A small grin spreads across Cadman's face.  
  
"Call it a theory," Radek mirrors her grin. "Let's get these two love-birds together so that I may finally get some work done in peace." His grin grows wider.  
  
***  
  
Rodney walks menacingly around the halls of Atlantis. The scientist is in a foul mood and is making everyone else pay for it. He heads towards his room, deciding that maybe he should call it a night. It's been a week and he still feels guilty about kissing John and making it look like Cadman. Thankfully, it seems, she'd been kind enough not to blow his cover or else, he suspects, he'd probably have a black eye by now. The door to his room opens and he steps inside. Wearily he begins to strip off his clothes so he can grab a quick shower before bed. As he's fumbling around with his zipper, he hears static on the radio.  
  
"Rodney?" Zeleka's voice comes in clearly.  
  
McKay reaches up and taps his radio. "What did you break now?" he says trying to sound annoyed but accomplishing over-tired.  
  
"Is problem in lab. You busy?"  
  
"This better be important," Rodney grumbles. He re-buttons his pants, throws his shirt on and heads out the door. "You'd better have coffee waiting for me. McKay out."  
  
***  
Lt. Cadman saunters through the halls of Atlantis, whistling a merry tune. She pokes her head into the armory and sees Sheppard alone, just finishing shooting practice.  
  
"Colonel," she sing-songs.  
  
Startled, he turns around. "Lieutenant," he acknowledges with a nod of his head. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Not for me, for all of Atlantis."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"McKay is driving the other scientists crazy. I think they are plotting his murder," she states matter-of-factly.  
  
"And this is my problem, how?" He looks at her suspiciously.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Cadman asks.  
  
"Go ahead, its not like I could stop you," Sheppard replies trying to keep the worry from his voice.  
  
"You need to fuck McKay's brains out."  
  
His jaw drops open and he gapes at her. She did not just say that.  
  
"For the love of Atlantis, if you feel for that man at least a little of what he feels for you, will you just make a move already." Cadman winks at him and saunters back out of the armory. She leans back in for a moment. "Radek will be keeping him busy in the lab for a least an hour." She winks again.  
  
And damn if Cadman and Zelenka aren't playing match-makers.  
  
***  
  
John sits down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He is pretty sure he isn't gay. He just has strange feelings for his best friend. Who. Kissed. Him. Then there is his new disturbing habit of fantasizing about Rodney while masturbating. Finally, there's the whole DADT rule and if he got caught he could be dishonorable discharged. And since when did he follow rules? Fuck it.  
  
***  
  
Rodney is still really annoyed about having to come down to the lab for something so idiotic. "If you want something done right," he ruminates on his return trip to his bedroom. The door slides open and he shambles inside, even more exhausted than earlier. Decidedly skipping the shower he strips down to his boxers and flops down on the bed, face first. A glint of metal in the corner of his darkened room has him bolting back up again.  
  
"Whoa, Rodney it's me." Sheppard steps out from the shadows.  
  
"Jesus, what the hell?" McKay yells.  
  
"I think we need to talk," John says to his feet, then glances up to see the scientist's reaction.  
"Need to talk? Do you know what time it is? What's so pressing that we need to talk now, Colonel?"  
  
John's eyes lock onto his. "I know."  
  
"You know what?" Rodney asks confusedly. And then it dawns on him and his confusion is replaced by fear. He backs away from the bed and holds his hands up near his face defensively.  
  
"Jeez McKay, I'm not gonna hit ya," John admonishes him.  
  
"You're not?" Rodney peers out from behind his hands timidly.  
  
"Come here you idiot," John demands. Rodney swallows hard but obeys Sheppard's orders. John grabs the other man's hand and pulls him closer. "I think I'd like to do that again."  
  
"Huh," Rodney says, then "Oh" and pulls Sheppard in for a kiss.  
  
This time John kisses back. It's sloppy and wet and oh so good. McKay tastes like coffee and his lips are warm and soft and inviting. And John can't get enough of him. It's like everything he'd hoped it would be, yet like nothing he could ever imagine. John's hands clasp behind Rodney's neck as the scientist wraps his fingers in John's hair. He feels Rodney's tongue slide against his lips and parts them eagerly.  
  
As their tongues battle, John can feel his erection surge and steps in closer to Rodney. He gasps and grinds into the other man's hip. John decides that he wants, no he needs, more contact, skin on skin. Rodney breaks the kiss to get some air and John uses the opportunity to divest himself of his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. He reaches out his hand and gently guides Rodney toward the bed.  
  
They sprawl out facing each other on the mattress and John begins his exploration. Rodney moans as John brushes his fingers across his nipples and they instantly harden. "God, that's hot," the soldier hisses between clenched teeth. He continues his investigation of Rodney's nipples, alternating between hands and mouth. As he circles the tip of his tongue around the tiny bud, Rodney sucks in a breath. "You like that?" Sheppard grins around the nipple before latching on and sucking lightly.  
  
"Mmmm." Rodney runs his hands up and down John's arms and shoulders, feeling the muscles, admiring the beautiful body in his bed. He pulls him back up into another passionate kiss, hands still wandering each others' bodies. His lips travel down the side of John's neck and he stops to suck delicately at the pulse point before continuing on to the collarbone. Little nibbles find their way across John's chest and he squirms with delight. Rodney's mouth continues down, licking a pathway to John's navel, pausing momentarily to dip his tongue inside. Grabbing at the waistband of boxers, he tugs gently and John obligingly lifts his hips. Lovingly, he nuzzles the curly brown hair at the base of John's cock before he gives an experimental lick.  
  
"Oh god," John murmurs, eyes fixed on watching every move.  
  
Rodney swipes his tongue up the length and around the head, savoring the taste of pre-cum. Looking up at John, he licks his lips before dropping back down to devour John's hardness.  
  
"Jesus, McKay," John calls out, gripping Rodney's shoulders.  
  
Rodney sets up a steady pace slowly drawing John in and out of his mouth. John tries to buck up into him so he pins his hips down on the bed. He feels purposeful hands pushing on his head.  
  
"Rodney, please." The words are a whisper.  
  
Finally, giving in, he quickens his pace and removes his hands from Sheppard's hips. John starts panting and bucking wildly.  
  
"Yesyesyes, ohmygod, ohmygod." The chants become progressively louder. "I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna." John thrusts sharply into Rodney's mouth. "ROD-NEY," he cries out at his completion, spasms wracking his body.  
  
John's chest is still heaving as Rodney slides up next to him. He leans in for a kiss and can taste himself in the other man's mouth. He's acutely aware of Rodney's dick rubbing insistently on his thigh. "Need some help with that?" His tone is lustful but tinged with amusement. He looks into Rodney's lust darkened eyes and asks, huskily, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want to fuck you."  
  
John freezes. "I, um . . . what I mean is," he stammers.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to." Rodney's hand caresses his face and his eyes are soft.  
  
"It's just that I've never . . ." his words trail off. He stares down at the sheets and picks at a piece of lint. John wants so much to please this man that he finds the courage to start again. Looking into Rodney's blue eyes he says, "I'd like to try though, with you."  
  
***  
"Now remember, we can stop at any time," Rodney says, looking at him intensely. John feels like a blushing virgin on prom night. He doesn't remember the last time he felt so nervous. "I'm gonna go very slow-ly." The word is drawn out as if to emphasize.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Using his thumb, Rodney flips open the cap on the lube. He pours some out, coating his fingers. Tentatively, he leans down towards John. He rubs one finger between John's cheeks as he cautiously begins to push. John instinctively tightens his body.  
  
"You need to relax. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
John takes a deep breath and lets it settle through his body. Rodney is massaging his thighs with his other hand. He begins to rub the tip of his finger against John's hole. Little by little, he presses in. John can feel a slight burning sensation as Rodney's finger pushes past the ring of muscles. He sucks in a breath and can feel pleasure overwhelming the pain. "Oh yes," he moans as he rocks his hips. "More."  
  
Rodney adds a second finger and pushes in deeper, brushing against John's prostate. "Oh Rodney," he yells, white sparks shorting out his brain. He thinks he could probably come just from this and his cock starts to stir again. "Harder, faster, more," he babbles as Rodney keeps stretching him and adds a third finger. It feels so good and John is riding those fingers like a whore, and he wants more. "Fuck me," he growls, "now!"  
  
Rodney has been so busying focusing on John and not hurting him that he almost forgot his own need. Hearing John brought the edge back and he quickly withdraws his fingers. John whimpers at the loss of fullness, surprised that he misses something he never knew he wanted. Rodney positions himself over John and rubs some lubricant onto his already leaking cock. He presses the blunt tip against John's hole.  
  
"You're beautiful," Rodney whispers before he starts to slide in.  
  
It's way more intense than fingers and the burn is back and he's feeling stretched beyond his limit. Rodney stops, letting John adjust to his size. John relaxes and starts to move.  
  
"Wait," Rodney chokes out.  
  
John looks at him puzzled, but obeys.  
  
"I don't want it to end before it begins." After a moment, Rodney commences the movement in slow, long strokes. "You're so tight," he groans. He continues his torturous pace until his dick hits John's prostate, and John can't take it anymore.  
  
"Rodney!" He grabs the man's ass and tries to speed him up. McKay takes the hint and thrusts faster. "Oh yes!"  
  
"John! John!" Rodney wraps his broad hand around John's cock and strokes fervently. "So good, so good."  
  
Between Rodney's hand on his dick and his cock up his ass, John feels the edge drawing near. "Oh yeah!" Another graze against his prostate and he's cumming, orgasm ripping through his body, better than anything he's ever felt, even flying.  
  
"Oh god, John!" Feeling John's muscles clamp down around him is too much for Rodney to bear as it pulls his orgasm from his body. He twitches through another spasm and collapses onto John.  
  
"You okay?" he asks into John's shoulder, voice muffled.  
  
"Guh."  
  
"Guh?"  
  
"I think you broke me."  
  
Rodney looks up and smiles smugly. "Yeah, well I guess you're not the only stud in the Pegasus galaxy." Then a pillow smacks him in the head. "Hey!"  
  
"Go to sleep." John nestles himself into Rodney's chest.  
  
"You're staying?" Rodney looks at him surprised.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You'll get into trouble if you get caught here."  
  
"Yeah, but Elizabeth likes me too much to let them kick me out." He smiles at Rodney reassuringly. "Besides, if the military discharges me you can always take me on as your personal assistant," he says with a wink.  
  
"Huh," Rodney ponders.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Just imagining being able to order you around all day." Another smack from the pillow. "How did you know?"  
  
"Huh?" John replies sleepily.  
  
"How did you know it was me and not Cadman who kissed you?"  
  
John quickly tells him about the two conversations he had with Cadman and his suspicions about Dr. Zelenka's involvement.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Sleep. Now."  
  
Rodney leans back into his pillow and with his arms wrapped around John he falls into a deep, blissful sleep.  
  
***  
  
When Rodney wakes up alone he wonders if the previous night was just a really vivid dream. Then he notices a power bar on his desk with a note attached to it. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and gets out of bed. Shuffling over to the desk he tears open the power bar and takes a bite while reading the note scrawled in familiar handwriting.  
  
"Had an early morning meeting. I'll meet you at the lab later so we can grab lunch. Have a good day. –John"  
  
He smiles and sighs. He showers and dresses quickly and heads off to get some work done.  
  
***  
Rodney had a dopey grin on his face as he entered the lab. He went straight to his laptop, not bothering with a cup of coffee.  
  
"I trust you slept well, Dr. McKay?" Radek smirks and pushes his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Shut up," Rodney retorts, "before I start calling you my fairy godmother."  
  
"You're the only fairy around here," Radek answers affectionately.  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny." And Rodney chuckles, because it is kind of funny.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=6821>  



End file.
